pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
The Wizard is a class in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Beyond the veil of the mundane hide the secrets of absolute power. The works of beings beyond mortals, the legends of realms where gods and spirits tread, the lore of creations both wondrous and terrible—such mysteries call to those with the ambition and the intellect to rise above the common folk to grasp true might. Such is the path of the wizard. These shrewd magic-users seek, collect, and covet esoteric knowledge, drawing on cultic arts to work wonders beyond the abilities of mere mortals. While some might choose a particular field of magical study and become masters of such powers, others embrace versatility, reveling in the unbounded wonders of all magic. In either case, wizards prove a cunning and potent lot, capable of smiting their foes, empowering their allies, and shaping the world to their every desire. Gameplay Role: While universalist wizards might study to prepare themselves for any manner of danger, specialist wizards research schools of magic that make them exceptionally skilled within a specific focus. Yet no matter their specialty, all wizards are masters of the impossible and can aid their allies in overcoming any danger. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 (4 + Con modifier on level up) Skill Ranks per Level: 1 + Int modifier Archetypes * Arcane Bomber, Thassilonian Specialist, Scroll Savant Table: Wizard Class Features Wizard Proficiencies Wizards are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with a wizard's movements, which can cause his spells with somatic components to fail. Arcane Bond At 1st level, wizards form a powerful bond with an object or a creature. This bond can take one of two forms: a familiar or a bonded object. Cantrips Wizards can cast a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spells Spell list Wizard/Sorcerer Spells Specialist School A wizard can choose to specialize in one school of magic, gaining additional spells and powers based on that school. This choice must be made at 1st level, and once made, it cannot be changed. A wizard that does not select a school receives the universalist school instead. Each arcane school gives the wizard a number of school powers. In addition, specialist wizards receive an additional spell slot of each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a wizard can prepare a spell from his specialty school in that slot. This spell must be in the wizard's spellbook. A wizard can select a spell modified by a metamagic feat to prepare in his school slot, but it uses up a higher-level spell slot. Wizards with the universalist school do not receive a school slot. Opposition School A wizard that chooses to specialize in one school of magic must select two other schools as his opposition schools, representing knowledge sacrificed in one area of arcane lore to gain mastery in another. A wizard who prepares spells from his opposition schools must use two spell slots of that level to prepare the spell. Wizard Bonus Feat At 1st, 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, a wizard gains a bonus feat. At each such opportunity, he can choose a metamagic feat, spell focus feat or any other spellcaster feat. The wizard must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. Specialist Schools * Conjuration: The conjurer focuses on the study of summoning monsters and magic alike to bend to his will. * Evocation: Evokers revel in the raw power of magic, and can use it to create and destroy with shocking ease. * Necromancy: The dread and feared necromancer commands undead and uses the foul power of unlife against his enemies. * Transmutation: Transmuters use magic to change the world around them. * Abjuration: The abjurer uses magic against itself, and masters the art of defensive and warding magics. * Divination: Diviners are masters of remote viewing, prophecies, and using magic to explore the world. * Enchantment: The enchanter uses magic to control and manipulate the minds of his victims. * [[Illusion|'Illusion']]: Illusionists use magic to weave confounding images, figments, and phantoms to baffle and vex their foes. Summoner's Charm Whenever you cast a conjuration (summoning) spell, increase the duration by a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum 1). This increase is not doubled by Extend Spell. Acid Dart As a standard action you can unleash an acid dart targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The acid dart deals 1d6 points of acid damage + 1 for every two wizard levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. This attack ignores spell resistance. Dimensional Steps At 8th level, you can use this ability to teleport up to 30 feet as a move action. You can use this ability a total number of times per day equal to your wizard level. Category:Classes Category:Lore